gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Home Coming
Home Coming is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from Madd Dogg's Crib in the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Inside the recording studio, Carl is on the phone discussing business, when Toreno takes it from his hand and ends the call. He tells Carl he has one final job before he leaves Carl alone. Carl then says he is tired of working for Toreno and threatens to kill him; the situation is disarmed when Carl's phone rings and, after being prompted by Toreno, Carl answers it. On the other end is his brother, Sweet. Realising that Toreno has delivered his promise, Carl asks him what the "little job" is. Toreno tells him to go pick up his brother. When Carl arrives at the Los Santos Police Headquarters in Pershing Square, he is greeted by the newly freed Sweet. Carl tells him how he's moved up in the world, owning a business in San Fierro, a stake in a casino, and a mansion. Sweet is not impressed and demands to be taken back to Grove Street. Upon arrival in Grove Street, Carl and Sweet see that the neighborhood has been taken over by baseheads/crack addicts, drug dealers, and the Ballas. Carl wants to abandon the place and go home, but Sweet tells him that his home is right here in Grove Street. Together the brothers clear out the drug dealers populating the area and reclaim Grove Street from the Ballas, taking the first steps to re-establishing Grove Street Families in Los Santos. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Sweet from the Precinct *Drive Sweet to Grove Street *Take the hood back from the Ballas and clean out the Dealers *Now take back the hood Reward *The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The missions Cut Throat Business and Beat Down on B Dup are unlocked, as well as the ability to conduct gang warfare, which has been disabled since the Green Sabre mission, the cash point at the Johnson House functions once again, also having been disabled since the Green Sabre mission and Grove Street members control and spawn on Grove Street and the rest of Ganton once again. Notes *Completing this mission reactivates the gang warfare element of the game. As such, as Carl takes over more territories, the more territories will periodically come under attack requiring Carl's attention. In addition, if Carl dated Denise Robinson, his obligations to her will also resume in full as he is expected to spend more time in Los Santos. *After completing this final mission for Mike Toreno, all four "heavy" weapons (rocket launcher, heat-seeking rocket launcher, flamethrower, and minigun) will spawn inside his Tierra Robada safe house. *The weapons used by enemy gang members during warfare have been upgraded since getting kicked out of Los Santos earlier in the game. They will now use Micro Uzis, MP5s and AK-47s; instead of Baseball Bats, Pistols and Tec-9s. *There is a glitch where if you finish the mission while you are driving the black Vincent, you will be wasted but your health bar will actually be full. This is because the game removes the Vincent when the mission is at its end. Trivia *The scene where Carl threatens to kill Toreno can be different depending on what type of pistol Carl has before starting. *On Sweet's luggage, there is a Rockstar Games logo, like Carl's suitcase in the First Mission. *There is always a black Vincent, along with a random car, parked outside the garage doors of the Madd Dogg's Crib. *While attacking the Ballas in the gang war, only Grove Street will be flashing on the radar. After the mission all of Ganton will be under control. Gallery HomeComing-GTASA1.png|Toreno explained the 'little thing' for CJ to do in Madd Dogg's Crib studio. HomeComing-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson meeting Sweet outside the Los Santos Police Department headquarters in Pershing Square HomeComing-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson and Sweet discussing their future, as well as that of the Grove Street Families and Ganton HomeComing-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing a drug dealer in Ganton Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions